24fandomcom-20200223-history
Jason Blaine
| status = Alive | age = 25 (Mistaken Identity) | birthdate = 25 April 1981 | marital = Single | affiliation = Federal Bureau of Investigation Counter Terrorist Unit Los Angeles Police Department United States Navy | profession = Field agent, FBI Washington Field agent, CTU LA SWAT agent, LAPD }} Jason Blaine was highly trained, newly recruited agent of the Los Angeles branch of the Counter Terrorist Unit. He later moved to Washington DC to work with the FBI. Background Personal information *'Title:' Rookie agent with CTU Los Angeles, Field agent with FBI *'DOB:' 25 April 1981 (Age 25 as of Mistaken Identity) *'Marital Status:' Single; formerly engaged *'Interests:' His dog, hiking, road racing motorcycles, poker, computer games, practicing at firing range Work history Jason Blaine served four years with the Navy SEALS sniper team, serving tours with them and had extensive training with over 14 weapon systems. He then served two years with the LAPD/SWAT. After risking his life at a vicious bank shootout, Blaine was recruited to CTU Los Angeles. He has worked with Alton Maxwell on 24 missions, serving with him for four years as of Extraction. The Rookie Coffee Run Blaine was a new recruit, when he discovered information on one Jamal bin Muhammed. Jason reported it to his superior at CTU, Angie Lawson. Angie told him to take a break, and Jason said that he had to get this to Field Ops. Angie reminded him that he had been there for 20 hours, and he lamented that it was similar to a medical intern. Suddenly, a man, named Alton Maxwell, interrupted them, saying that there was a situation in the Gulf. He said that he wanted Angie and two another worker named Townshend in the situation room. He told Jason, referring to him as Rookie, to get them all some coffee. Walking down a busy street, Jason called a coffee place and told them that he needed to place an order for pick up. As he did, he got another call. It was Angie, asking for two more coffees. She reassured him that he'll get his shot. Jason helped an older lady, named Maude, with her dog, and managed to pull her back from a curb before she could be run down by a fast moving car. Jason told her to be careful, and moved on. He received a message from Angie, telling him to get another green tea. He arrived at the coffee shop, and saw the same car that had almost run down Maude pull up. Several men got out, and Jason realized that they had guns. He took the coffees out the shop's back door, and called Angie, telling her that her thought some guys were trying to attack the Merchant Security Bank. He said that he'll check it out, but Angie reminded him that it was not his job. Jason told her to send back up, and Angie tried to remind him that their branch of CTU 'does not exist'. Jason assured her that they wouldn't find out who he was, and Angie said that he didn't have a gun. Jason later enters the bank from a back entrance and surveys the area. He dials Angie's number at CTU so she can listen in and trace. He then sees a gun in the open, dropped by one of the bank's security guards. As the bank robbers exit the vault, Jason exploits this vulnerability to go for the guard's weapon. He hops over a desk, and shoots at the robbers. One robber manages to grab a hostage to use as a shield, but Jason shoots him when he lets his guard down. Jason then drops his weapon and lays on the ground, preparing for the LAPD's breach. He shows the SWAT team his badge, allowing him to leave the bank as if he "were never here." He grabs the coffees and heads back to CTU. At the situation room, Jason delivers the coffees, but Alton is annoyed that it took him 30 minutes to complete the task, and that he should consider giving Jason's job to the "old lady that foiled the bank robbery." Jason leaves, flustered, while Alton complains that the coffee is cold. Mistaken Identity At CTU, Angie is receiving a live video feed of Alton in the desert. He tells her that he needs his PDA, and that she should send "the rookie" out with it. Angie asks Jason if he wants to go out in the field, to which he responds positively. Jason, taking Alton's car, drives to his boss' location. On the way, he receives a call from Angie, who tells him that they are having Com and Sat problems, so he should not stay at the base too long. Suddenly he receives a call from an Eastern European man, who thinks Jason is Alton (as he is ringing Alton's in-car phone), saying that Alton is about to learn what happens who he crosses the wrong people. Jason tries to explain that he has the wrong the guy, but the man refuses to listen. Still thinking he is Alton, the man tells Jason that he knows "everything", and about how he tried to double-cross the wrong people. As the man tries to continue, Jason looses signal and does not hear the end of what he has to say. Jason pulls onto a highway, and tries to reconnect. Jason manages to get through to CTU with a very poor signal. Angie responds, but finds it hard to follow what he is saying. A CTU techie tells her that the problem is offsite. Jason, without realising, pulls up at the same Diner as the one the Eastern European men did a few moments ago. He enters, and Kathy, a waitress, walks up to him and offers him coffee. He accepts, and asks for some quarters to make a call. Jason calls Angie from a landline. She picks up and tells him all the Com systems are down, as well as half the video feeds. He explains to her the call from the Eastern European man for Alton. He asks her if there are any access roads to the airstrip, and she finds two: one West and one North. Suddenly, the connection is lost. Jason asks Kathy behind the counter for a map of the old air base. She converses with another man in the Diner about the men in the "Home Oxygen" van who also looked for that map. Jason begins to get suspicious: "You ever seen them before?". Jason tries to contact CTU, telling Angie to divert the plane, but she can not hear his message properly. Jason finds the track that the "Home Oxygen" truck went down, and follows it himself. He arrives at a rocky cliff, and across the cravas he sees the "Home Oxygen" van. He gets out of Alton's car and begins to walk towards them. Jason watches the men get a rocket launcher from the back of their van. One of the men says the plane is approaching, and that it will be here any second. They run up and hide behind a large rock. Jason removes his sunglasses, and shoots at one of the men. They get frantic, and one of them pulls out a machine gun and begins to fire at Jason. He dives behind the rock as the man temporarily stops firing. Jason moves to a better vantage point. He reloads after firing a few more rounds at the men, and manages to shoot the rocket launcher man in the shoulder just before he takes out the plane. He moves to shoot the "Home Oxygen" van, which explodes into huge balls for fire. He dives behind a rock. Another explosion occurs, knocking the two men to the ground. The explosion subsides. Jason pulls up to a policeman on horseback and reports some men "burning firewood". The officer nods and goes back the way Jason came from. He smiles as the officer leaves. Jason pulls up in Alton's car, who is greeting the Ambassador. Alton looks surprised to see his car here. Alton tells him that he missed all the action. Jason nods and hands him the PDA, to which Alton replies "Didn't they tell you the reception sucks down here?" Jason smiles and tells him that they failed to mention that. Alton tells Jason to get his car washed, as he drives away in the CTU vehicle. Jason smiles, knowing Alton has no idea of what he just accomplished. Jason drives back down the highway, happy he managed to complete another mission he had never even been sent on. Extraction ]] In Mexico City, Director of the FBI's counter terrorism division Alton Maxwell and rookie agent Jason Blaine closing in on a meeting point where Alton was planning to converse with highly placed government official who would give up information on drug kingpin Esteban Salazar. Alton told Jason he would be back in ten minutes, and left.Over her bluetooth Kate Wyman, an analyst, explained that Alton had been trying to take down the Salazars since before the closure of CTU. Jason asked Wyman to link him up to her screen so he could keep an eye on the perimeter. He looked at his PDA and asked why there was such a large thermal rating where there was only supposed to be one person in the room with Alton. Jason realized that are several other men in the room, and that Alton had been set up. He rushed in, only to find Alton's hat left. Running back outside he witnessed a car and two motorbikes leaving the vicinity, Esteban taking Alton away with him. Jason rushed into a square, looking in the high rise buildings for any sign of Alton. Wyman said that she could not get a visual. She asks her fellow agents if anyone tagged a vehicle, but Lisa responds that she lost the heat sensor before she could track the targets. Brent explains that NSA must have retaken control of the satellite they used to discover the plot against Alton. Jason asks why Esteban would take Alton, rather than just killing him. Wyman says that he must have something they need. Jason runs out from the square and down a street. Over his bluetooth set, Wyman says that Javier Medina is the man Esteban and his thugs are looking for, who Alton's planned meeting was with. Jason says that Salazar should have got to him already because he went in Madina's place. However, Wyman explains that Madina used a voice scrambled and sub-frequency encryption, which meant that Salazar would have been able to substitute his own voice, but would not be able to trace the call back to its source. Jason understands that Salazar doesn't know it was Madina who made the call, but Alton does. Salazar wants to find the informant who was planning to help Alton, so he can stop the informant from putting Salazar behind bars. Wyman discovers that the encryption code on the intercepted call matches FBI protocol, which means someone there gave Esteban the access codes. She says that the only people who have the access codes are the immediate team, Jason, herself, Alton, Brent, Eric and Lisa. Jason tells Wyman to find the breach whilst he goes to find Medina in the hopes that he can lead them to Alton. Wyman finds Medina's cell signal and instructs him to go to the location, an open air cafe in the middle of the city. Jason arrives at the Plaza Santo Domingo, and places a spy camera at a bar, overlooking Javier Medina. He looks down at his PDA, confirming that his camera is successfully targeted on Medina. He walks away, and taps on a van with a food company logo on the side. A man looks out the back, and Jason flashes his I.D., stating that he is from Washington DC. He turns around and it is revealed that the van is the backup team sent by Wyman to help Jason, and it is disguised as a food truck. Another man is sat behind two computer screens, and Jason asks them what their status is. He says that they have an outdoor munitions package, and control of a satellite grid for a four block radius. He other agent says that they have a plane ready to take the target to Langley or a location of Jason's choice. Jason, with a surprised look, says that he is lucky that they just happened to be there. Jason, in the Plaza Santo Domingo, watches over Javier Medina. He checks that everything is ready for their operation, and sets off. In the FBI surveillance van, Ocho warns Jason that Salazar's men, Jose and Manuel, have arrived. Jason had clearly predicted this, and told Ocho to commence with the plan. He pressed a button on a computer and outside a water pipe blew. Salazar's men were distracted, and Medina looks around as Jason moved in. Whilst people stood around wondering why the pipe exploded, Jose and Manuel stormed through the crowd towards Medina. Jason dropped his bag, and knocked over a table as he grabbed Medina and shoved him to the floor. As Jose continued to troop through the crowd Jason told Medina to keep his head down. He pressed a button a remote control causing a massive explosion to go off, originating from Jason's bag. Covered by the explosion, Jason drags Medina away towards the FBI undercover van, and as they get in, they are driven away from the scene. Medina looks up at Jason and asks "Why?", to which Jason responds that Salazar was going to kill him, and that that they "killed" him first, establishing that used the explosion as a rouse to trick Salazar. Medina questions Jason Blaine's rights to take him captive. Jason ignores him, demanding to know where Esteban Salazar is, but Medina adamantly insists that he does not know. Jason tells Ocho to stop the van, explaining to Medina that if he does not know where Salazar is he is no good to them, and Salazar is tracking, and planning to kill Medina anyway. Jason demands to know where Salazar is one last time, and Medina says that he will tell where Salazar is if he gets full immunity. Medina begins to write down Salazar's location as Jason instructs Ocho to go to his car, several blocks away. He tells Ocho that if anything happens to him or Alton, that he should kill Medina. Jason is informed by Kate Wyman that they found the mole at the FBI, but does not tell him as she wants to check. Jason tells her to make sure she does not let him get away. He looks out his window and says that he is close, asking Wyman if she has a feed on Salazar's location. She composes it, saying that NSA confirmed that it was a known Salazar safehouse. Jason pulls into a parking garage as Kate Wyman tells him that he is ready to go. Using a satellite tracking system, they discover that Alton Maxwell is on the roof in the north-east corner of Esteban Salazar's complex. Inside, two thugs are keeping guard. Suddenly, a car bursts through a wooden door and knocks the two men to the ground. Manuel fires a machine gun at the car, but it appears to have no effect on the bullet-proof glass. However, he heads closer and looks in the car, realising that it was not actually driven, but sent into the building using a crafty device. Momentarily stunned, he is unaware of Jason appearing behind him. The FBI agent strangles Manuel with his own gun, which Jason then removes the cartridge from and throws away. Kate Wyman identifies which person on her 3-D satellite image is Jason, and helps to guide him through the maze of people. Wyman informs Jason that Jose is moving towards him, and Jason manages to avoid him. Jason arrives at the roof just in time to see Esteban holding Alton at gunpoint. Esteban tells Jason to put the gun down, and as he begins to do so, he shoots a gap pipe, causing steam to flood across the roof. Esteban shoots but his efforts are useless: he cannot see Jason. His bullets run out, and Jason takes the opportunity: he shoots Salazar in the shoulder twice, then in the leg. Alton looks at Jason thankfully, and the two exchange a nod. As Alton and Jason stride away from the scene swarms of police vehicles arrive. Alton picks up his hat, which Jason found when he first discovered his boss missing, and puts it on his head. They walk away from the scene, unnoticed by the police who began to search the complex. Background information and notes * Jason Blaine is the only character to appear in every episode of The Rookie. * Jason has the same initials as main protagonist Jack Bauer. * Jeremy Ray Valdez also played Tim Rooney in Season 5. * Jason Blaine is the first lead character in a 24 spin-off. Others include Jai Singh Rathod in the [[24/India|Indian version of 24]] and Eric Carter in 24: Legacy. Live appearances See also Category:Characters Category:The Rookie characters Category:CTU personnel Category:FBI personnel Category:Retired U.S. military personnel Category:Living characters Category:CTU Field Operations agents